filth
by dee the deer
Summary: "You never talk to Muggles." She told Andromeda fiercely.  "But why?" The five year old asked.  "Because they bring bad luck!" Bella replied. "Muggles, mudbloods, blood traitor, they all bring bad luck! They're filth." Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**a/n: **_This was going to be part of a muti-chaptered story I was thinking about writing a few months ago but I really don't think that I will get round to writing it and this was just sitting in my folders gathering dust so I thought I'd post it as a drabble-thing. :)_

_I think it makes sense on its own, but if there's anything you don't get, feel free to ask :)_

_Sorry it's quite short._

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Druella Black sighed and placed down her quill. She rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn.<p>

Her 4 year old daughter, Narcissa, had been having trouble sleeping for over a week now and the rest of the house were suffering because of it.

Narcissa would wake up screaming in the early hours and it would take Druella, Cygnus, Bellatrix and at least two hours to calm her down and send her back to sleep.

The only one in the house that was not sleep deprived was five year old Andromeda who slept like a log, dead to the rest of the world.

Druella glanced at the clock. A quarter past twelve.

She was just about to call a house elf to tell them the family would require lunch at one o'clock and Cygnus would be late when something beyond the window caught her eye.

She rose quickly from her chair and crossed the room in two swift strides.

She brushed the curtain out the way and her eyes widened with horror.

"Bellatrix!" Druella screeched, not taking her eye of the scene happening at the end of the garden.

* * *

><p>Eight year old Bella was in her room, using her mother's old wand (given to Bella because it hardly worked these days) to pull the limbs off of a doll that was revolving helplessly in the air when she heard her mother call her.<p>

She quickly dropped the wand and as she skipped out of the room the doll and its limbs fell to the floor with a crash.

* * *

><p>"Yes, mother?" She asked as she entered the study.<p>

Her mother did not turn round but beckoned Bella towards her with a long bony finger.

Bella joined Druella at the window, puzzled by the scene she was looking at.

"What-"

"Go. Get rid of the filth." Her mother hissed, cutting her off, and Bella ran out of the room, up to her bedroom and then out the back door.

* * *

><p>"Andromeda! Get away from him!"<p>

Andromeda leapt back from the fenced in shock and turn to see her sister running down the hill, hair flying behind her, eyes full of fury.

Bella reached the fence and raised her wand in the little boy's dirty face.

"Get away from here, you little piece of filth!" She screamed.

The boy took one looks at Bella, her messy, thick black curls, her eyes, mad with anger and her wand, pointed dangerously in front of his face, and turned and ran as fast as he could down the lane.

She waited until he was out of sight and then turned to her sister, still mad with anger.

"What were you thinking, Meda!" Bella asked, her voice softening slightly as she looked at her confused and slightly scared sister.

"I- I - We were just talking." Andromeda mumbled.

Bella bent down so she was Andromeda's height (something she had seen adults do when they wanted to get the point across) and looked her in the eye.

"You _never_ talk to Muggles." She told Andromeda fiercely.

"But why?" The five year old asked.

"Because they bring bad luck!" Bella replied. "Muggles, mudbloods, blood traitor, they all bring bad luck! They're filth."

Andromeda still looked confused and Bella sighed.

"Meda, you mustn't talk to them, you understand? You don't wan to end up banished like Isla do you?"

Andromeda shook her head.

"Well, don't interact with filth then."

"Okay. Sorry, Bella." Andromeda said, looking down at her feet.

"That's okay." Bella said and gave Andromeda a hug. "Come on, I want to show you a new spell I learnt before lunch!" She stuffed the wand up her sleeve, grabbed Andromeda's hand, and they skipped up the hill, the Muggle forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** _Did you like it? _

_Tell me if you did (or didn't) in a review! ;)_

_x_


End file.
